


Dreamed of Paradise

by Tortellini



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: 1910s, 1920s, Americana, Canon Compliant, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Maids, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Season/Series 01, Servants, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Cora Crawley muses about the things she misses with her Lady's Maid.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Cora Crawley/Sarah O'Brien
Kudos: 4





	Dreamed of Paradise

"What are you thinking about, m'lady?" O'Brien asked, carefully brushing her ladyship's dark curls back. The other woman glanced at her and smiled sweetly. 

"My home."

"Your ho--?"

"America," she said to her maid. "I think about it sometimes. When I'm in a mood." She turned in her chair to face her fully. O'Brien looked calmly back at her, the brush still in hand. They studied each other silently for a long moment.

"Yes, m'lady?" O'Brien said after a moment. "Can I--?"

Cora nodded for her to continue. She turned back around, and O'Brien resumed brushing her hair for her. "You'd like it there, O'Brien," her voice sounded a bit faint. "All rolling hills and grass and sky... I love it here, you know I do, but...sometimes I miss there too. My homeland."

"Someday, m'lady," O'Brien murmured gently, though without looking up for her task. "You'll be able to return to your paradise. We all will."


End file.
